InuMon!
by Sango-sama the Demon Slayer
Summary: Inuyasha gets captured by a pokemon trainer. What are they to do? Read to find out!
1. A new pokemon

This is a Inuyasha and a pokemon crossover. Someone accidentally captures Inuyasha!! What will happen? Read to find out! Please R&R.  
  
Yes, I know pokemon is a kid show I just thought this would be fun, so bear with me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the bone eaters well, followed by Inuyasha. Miroku came out after Inuyasha followed by Sango and then Shippo. It was a bright sunny day in modern age Japan. Kagome ran out into the sunlight and stretched.  
  
Kagome: Well, welcome to my world everybody!  
  
She said that to everybody but Inuyasha who has been here before. They all looked around the place.  
  
Sango: It doesn't look that different.  
  
Kagome: That is because you are still in the shrine, but once you go into the city it will be a whole different world.  
  
Kagome went over to the house and opened the door.  
  
Kagome: Mom, I'm home!  
  
Everybody walked into the house but there was no answer back.  
  
Kagome: I guess she isn't here right now. You guys can meet her later. Well might as well have a look around the city. How about you guys?  
  
They nodded their heads in agreement. They weren't exactly listening; they had their minds on something else. Inuyasha was wondering why the well let the others in, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were looking around the house in wonder.  
  
Kagome went to her room to get money. When she came back down stairs she saw Miroku playing around with the T.V. and Sango looking in aw at it. Shippo was jumping around on top of it.  
  
Sango: What is that thing?  
  
Kagome: Don't worry about that now, I will explain it to you later.  
  
They went into the city and Kagome had to keep on dragging the others away from the unusually objects they were examining. They ate ice cream and walked around in shops so they could see all the different things Kagome had in her time.  
  
Shippo: Hey Kagome, when are we going to eat that ice scream stuff again!?  
  
Shippo was wearing a pair of Souta's shorts that were like pants to him and his tail was stuffed inside it so it would be hidden.  
  
Kagome: It's called ice cream and we can't get anymore because I have barely any money left.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, and we don't need to get you more hyper then you already are. You're annoying enough as it is.  
  
Inuyasha wore a hat to cover up his ears but he was still wearing his regular clothes that made passerby look at him strangely, along with everyone else.  
  
Kagome: How many times must I tell you to stop picking on him Inuyasha?!!!!  
  
She yelled so loudly that people on the streets started staring at them. Kagome he-hed (you know what I mean by that don't you?) then hung her head and walked away embarrassed by her actions. She had to get use to a lot of people being around her.  
  
Sango: Sorry to interrupt your little lover's quarrel but do any of you know where Miroku went?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha glared at her but then recognizing that Miroku was indeed not there started to look around guestionly.  
  
Shippo: Hey! I think I found him! Isn't that Miroku over there? I can't really see because I'm to short.  
  
Miroku was standing at the side of the street with a bunch of girls all around him. Sango glared over at him; whatever he was doing it couldn't be good.  
  
Sango: MIROKU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Miroku saw Sango and stared shuffling back to her with a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
Miroku: I wasn't doing anything Sango, honest.  
  
Sango: Whatever. Come on we are going over to a park to eat.  
  
When they got to the park Kagome rolled out the blanket and started setting food all around it. Inuyasha looked eagerly for some ramen but when he saw there was none there he got a sad look on his face. (Oh yeah, they magically got some food and the supplies okay ^_^) There were a lot of people in the park. Kids were running all over the place with their friends and the sound of laughter filled the air.  
  
In the middle of the meal though a kid accidentally tripped onto the blanket because he was trying to catch something his friend threw to him.  
  
Kid: Oh! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your meal. I hope you can forgive me?  
  
The boy looked at Kagome with pleading eyes and she couldn't help but get a smile to come across her face.  
  
Kagome: Don't worry it's ok. It was just an accident. Umm. is this yours?  
  
Kagome had picked up a small ball. It was red on the top and white on the bottom. She held it out to the boy in front of her.  
  
Boy: Oh, yes. Thank you!  
  
He took the ball from Kagome and tossed it in the air and then catched it.  
  
Sango: What is that anyways?  
  
Boy: Oh, it's called a poke' ball. You can catch pokemon with it. Pokemon are these different types of creatures. There are sort of like animals but they have special powers. I am trying to catch all the different types and be known as the Pokemon Master! By the way my name is Shinji.  
  
Shinji kept on smiling until he noticed Inuyasha. Inuyasha had taken his hat off because it was annoying him so now his ears were fully exposed.  
  
Shinji: You're a.you're a pokemon! All right! I never saw your type before! Why did you ask what a pokemon was if you have one?  
  
Inuyasha: Wait a second you brat! I am not Kagome's, and I am NOT a pokemon thingy.  
  
Shinji: You don't have an owner? Well, if that's the case then I can catch you!  
  
Kagome: Wait! What are you talking about? Inuyasha isn't a pokemon, he's a demon. His is a dog demon that is why he has those ears. You must have just mistaken him for a pokemon because he has those, that is all.  
  
Shinji: Yeah right! He is a pokemon, I just know he is. I'm not going to give away a chance like this, I'm gonna catch him!  
  
Inuyasha lunged at him.  
  
Inuyasha: Why you brat.!  
  
But Inuyasha didn't get to finish because just then a poke' ball bounced of his chest and then swallowed him inside.  
  
********************************************** I know this is a short chapter but the next will be longer, I promise! Well, anyways I hope you like it and will read the rest when I write it. Please Review ^_^ 


	2. The search begins

Well, this story is sort of weird but that is ok! Weird is good! On to the next chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Inuyasha or pokemon. Wish I owned Inuyasha though -_-  
  
Chapter Two: The search begins  
  
********************************** The poke' ball dropped to the ground with Inuyasha inside it. The poke' ball sat there not struggling at all.  
  
Shinji: All right! He isn't even trying to get out that is awesome.  
  
Shinji danced in little circles before he went to pick the poke' ball up. The others were just staring straight ahead amazed at what they just saw. Miroku just realized that Inuyasha was just captured in this little ball and started laughing because he couldn't hold it in.  
  
Kagome: It's not funny, Miroku! And you kid, give Inuyasha back he's not yours. And he is not a pokemon!  
  
Shinji: Whatever. He's mine now and he seems really strong. Do you really think that I am going to let you have him back?  
  
Kagome: He's a person, well actually he's a demon but you don't capture humans or demons. It's against the law and it just isn't right.  
  
Shinji: Whatever mate, g'bye.  
  
And with that he started running away. The others started chasing him as fast as they could follow. Then all of a sudden Shinji stopped, turned around and threw the poke' ball Inuyasha was in. Inuyasha sprang out of the poke' ball and landed on two feet in front of his new "master".  
  
The others stopped and starred at Inuyasha, he didn't seem like his normal self.  
  
Shinji: Something wrong?  
  
He said that with a smirk and Kagome looked at him angrily.  
  
Kagome: What did you do to Inuyasha?!  
  
Shinji: Well as soon as you catch something in a poke' ball that creature becomes automatically yours. So this Inuyasha guy is under my control now. (I don't know how it really works in the show but it is like this in my story ^_^) Hmm... I wonder what kind of attacks this guy has? Well, I will just have to figure out. Inuyasha attack them with everything you've got!!!!  
  
Inuyasha leapt toward his friends and tried to attack them his claws. Fortunately they all got away in time. Shinji then noticed the sword Inuyasha had at his belt.  
  
Shinji: Inuyasha attack them with your sword using the strongest move you have!  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his sword and pointed towards his friends. They all stared at him not knowing what to do. Should they attack him or not?  
  
But then before any of them could react Inuyasha yelled, " Kaze no Kizu!!!" And swung the sword at them though not very strongly because Inuyasha came to himself for a second and tried his best not to swing it full force. Luckily he didn't but then went back into the fully controlled state again.  
  
The companions all fell to the ground unconscious because of the attack.  
  
Shinji: Good riddance, they were annoying. Besides, I caught Inuyasha fair and square.  
  
He then recalled Inuyasha back into his poke' ball and walked off.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Sango slowly opened her eyes and awoke with a start. Her face was faced toward the right and was in the grass. She slowly picked herself up onto her feet. She looked around and saw Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara lying there. She then suddenly remembered what had happened. Yes, Inuyasha had been caught be this pokemon trainer person, his name was Shinji. She looked to her right at Kirara. It's lucky he didn't think she was this pokemon thing. She then heard a noise; it was the sound of someone waking up. She looked toward the direction the sound was coming from and saw it was Miroku.  
  
He pushed himself up and sat on his knees. He was cradling his right arm as if it was hurt. He then spotted Sango and looked at her.  
  
Sango: Houshi-sama, are you ok?  
  
Miroku: Yeah, I'm fine except for my arm. It must have been hit harder with the attack or something. It aches all over.  
  
He then got a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Miroku: But I do know what would make it feel better.  
  
Sango: Hentai. Well, besides the point we don't have time to joke around, we need to find Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: Oh yeah, Inuyasha, I forgot about him for a second there.  
  
Kagome: Well we have to find him as soon as we can!  
  
They both looked at her with a slight look of shook on their face because they didn't realize she had gotten up. But also because we she scared them out of their wits when she all of a suddenly talk.  
  
Miroku: Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure Inuyasha is all right.  
  
Kagome: That doesn't matter! That guy thinks he is a pokemon when he isn't. He is with that terrible gut that won't even listen to us and is going to use him to fight for him!  
  
Shippo: Don't worry Kagome, we will go on and search for him right away. He couldn't have gotten that far could he.  
  
Sango: Well it has been an hour but I am pretty sure he couldn't have walked that far in an hour. Besides, we have Kirara. We can just ride on her back and search from the skies. People will probable think she is just a pokemon or something.  
  
They all nodded their heads in agreement and then Kirara turned into her big form. Sango got on in the front, then Kagome, and then Miroku. Shippo was holding on to Kagome's shoulder. Then they took off and started their search for Inuyasha. People looked at them as they flew past and some kids would say that they wanted to catch something like that. Sango was right; they would just think Kirara was a pokemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinji walked into a small building that was located near the center of the city. He took out all the poke' balls that were in his pocket and put them on a counter that was in the room. A nurse came over and grabbed all of them.  
  
Nurse: None of these need special treatment do they?  
  
Shinji: No, they just need to get healed that is all.  
  
The nurse then went inside of a door that was behind the counter. She came back a few seconds later and gave Shinji back his poke' balls.  
  
Nurse: Thank you for coming and we hope you have a nice day.  
  
Shinji: No, thank you.  
  
And with that he walked out of the building and into the bright sun of the outside.  
  
Shinji then walked over to a hotel that was on the other side of the street and got a room for him to stay in that night.  
  
Shinji plopped down onto the bed in his hotel room. He laid there wondering why and how Inuyasha had gotten control of his regular self a little while back in battle. Shinji lay there and pondered this but couldn't think of anything. Besides it's not like pokemon get controlled or anything they just become automatically yours, so how in the world could he have been controlled? Maybe he wasn't a pokemon after all.... But Shinji thought this was absurd and clicked on the T.V. trying to get the thought out of his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku: My guess is that he is in the city. There are lots of people there so it will be easier to hide. Or maybe he isn't even thinking about us anymore.  
  
Kagome: I think we should stop searching the skies and look down on the ground.  
  
With that said they landed on the sidewalk and Kirara turned into her smaller self again.  
  
Miroku: We should search in groups, that will be the easiest way.  
  
Kagome: Ok, Miroku and Sango you be in one group, and me and Shippo will go and search together.  
  
Sango: Ok. But you guys take Kirara with you.  
  
Kagome: Thanks. Oh, and one last thing we will meet back here in about-  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch.  
  
Kagome: Two hours ok? By that time it will be getting dark.  
  
They all nodded their heads in agreement and went off in their separate groups.  
  
************************************  
  
Ok well that's is the end of chapter two!! I realize that my chapters aren't that long but I will try to do better. Well anyways hope you liked it and I want you all to review!!!! Review, review, review!!!! I will try to get chapter three up as fast as I can^_^ 


	3. Escape

Ok, well I am really, really, really sorry that I haven't posted in so long. And I hope that you forgive me. Well I am really sorry but lets get on with the story! Chapter Three!  
  
Disclaimer: nope  
  
******************************  
  
Sango and Miroku were walking down the street looking everywhere for any sign of that kid that caught Inuyasha. But it was nearly impossible with the mass group of people.  
  
"Kagome's probable really worried about Inuyasha," Sango said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sure she is," Miroku replied. He saw the worried face on Sango and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him. We always win in the end anyways don't we?"  
  
Miroku made a small smile and Sango made a slight nod of agreement.  
  
They kept on walking down the street until they saw a familiar face, it was Shinji. He was walking out of a store with some food. Miroku ran over to him and snatched the bag out of his hand.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Shinji yelled, "Oh... it's you."  
  
"That's right and if you want your food back your going to have to give us Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh, I can always buy more you idiot," he said with a smirk.  
  
Sango then made it over to them. "Just give Inuyasha back. He is not a pokemon, will you get that through your head!" She yelled angrily.  
  
"Ah, Sango you should calm down a little bit," Miroku sighed with a grin on his face.  
  
Sango's Hiraikotsu came flying over her and she hit him on the top of his head. He fell to the ground, his hand coming off her butt. "You and your stupid hand," Sango muttered.  
  
Sango looked back towards the kid but by that time he was running off in the opposite direction.  
  
She left Miroku on the ground and started running after him.  
  
She could barely run through the large group of people but she tried her best to keep an eye on Shinji. She saw him go inside a building so she ran inside it. It was a hotel. She saw a door slam. By the door said a sign that said 'stairs' so she went inside knowing it was Shinji.  
  
She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and could hear the sound off feet hitting hard on metal. He was still on the stairs at least, that was good. She caught sight of him run through another door and followed him out of it. She ran down the hallway and saw a flash of him go inside another door. She went up to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.  
  
She sighed heavily and leaned against the opposite wall and slid down it.  
  
After a couple of minutes she saw Miroku come towards her.  
  
"Sango, are you all right"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"He went inside that room but it's locked."  
  
"Oh... why don't we wait until he comes out again? He can't stay in there forever."  
  
"Ok"  
  
***************************************  
  
Kagome and Shippo were walking down the street looking for Shinji.  
  
"I don't think we'll ever find him, Kagome. Why don't we take a rest?" Shippo protested.  
  
"No! We have to find Inuyasha and don't you say we won't find him again and we aren't taking a rest till we do!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
"Okkk.... *sheesh! What is she so upset about?"*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that was really short I just wanted to right something since I haven't posted in a while. So.... I'm really sorry and hopefully I will be faster. Jaa ne! 


	4. The Battle

Okay I have nothing to say so here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or pokemon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku were waiting outside of Shinji's room.  
  
"I wish that damn brat would hurry up and come out," Miroku said irritable.  
  
"Well until then I'm going to the bathroom," said Sango.  
  
"But what if he comes out when you're gone?" Miroku complained.  
  
"I won't be able to fight him that well if I'm trying to hold my blatter in the whole time!"  
  
And with that Sango got up and left. Miroku sighed, how long would they have to wait here? Maybe Shinji knew they were outside.  
  
As Sango was walking back from the bathroom she looked outside and saw Kagome walking past the hotel. She banged her fist as hard as she could on the glass to get her attention. People looked up at her strangely, wondering what she was doing. Kagome and Shippo also looked up and saw Sango. Sango motioned for them to come to her so they hurried inside the hotel room.  
  
Sango walked back to Miroku. "Kagome and Shippo are coming."  
  
He looked at her strangely but just then Kagome and Shippo came bounding down the hallway.  
  
"What is it you guys?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well it just so happens that Shinji is in that room," Miroku said as he pointed towards the door.  
  
Before anybody could stop her Kagome went up to the door and started pounding her fist against it.  
  
"SHINJI YOU LITTLE BRAT, COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
Sango's, Miroku's and Shippo's mouths all fell open.  
  
No sound came from the room.  
  
"FINE! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'LL JUST HAVE BUST THIS DOOR DOWN! INLESS YOU WANT TO BE A COWARD AND NOT FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"  
  
At this Shinji slammed the door open; no one called him a coward.  
  
Buy this time people's heads were poking out of their rooms wondering what all the commotion was about.  
  
Shinji stood in the doorway glaring at Kagome. Fire was in his eyes but hers were the exact same way.  
  
"Have it your way." He said with a sneer. "I choose you, INUYASHA!"  
  
A red light flashed and Inuyasha jumped out of the pokeball. He landed in the middle of the hallway staring daggers at Kagome. "If you can beat us then you can have him back." He smirked with a look of satisfaction on his face. Sango picked up her boomerang that was right beside her. Miroku then when in a defensive stance behind her.  
  
Shinji looked around. "This tiny hallway is no place for a battle. Lets get outside and go to the park. There will be plenty of room there."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
They were in the park. Shinji had a look on him that clearly said that he thought they had no chance of winning. Kirara was in her big form now and people were crowding around trying to get a good look at the fight that was about to happen. They thought that it was just a regular pokemon match.  
  
"Inuyasha attack them with your sword!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt into the air and drew out the tetsusaiga. Everybody got out of the way as his sword crashed on the ground making stones and dirt fly everywhere. One thing was for sure; he was definitely slower and not as powerful when he was being controlled.  
  
The onlookers watched in awe. They thought it was just going to be pokemon fight but the one side seemed as if they didn't have any pokemon at all.  
  
"Get that girl in the uniform Inuyasha!" Shinji screamed.  
  
Inuyasha leapt into the air once again. Kagome had fallen on the ground when she had escaped Inuyasha's attack the last time. She looked up in horror at Inuyasha who was right above her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun dun...  
  
Ok well that isn't much of a cliffhanger but oh well. Stay tuned for my next chapter. Jaa ne! 


End file.
